A Harry Wants To Just Be Normal Story
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Harry runs at 13. Sirius finds him and takes him away. As always Dumbly is the bad guy. Harry is a Gryffindor, Merlin help me, He spends the summer learning everything he was supposed to know. Watch out Hogwarts here comes Lord Potter. With an army behind him he is ready to face his destiny head on. Disclaimer : I own nothing it's all JKR
1. Chapter 1

13 year old Harry Potter ran from his Aunt and Uncles. Breathing hard. He'd really gone over bored this time. He made it as far as the park before collapsing into a swing. He hadn't eaten in over three weeks so it was starting to get to him. He was dizzy he leaned his head against the chain.

"Hey," He blinked up a man and slid from the swing the man caught him. "Easy, pup. I've got you now."

Pup? Harry wondered. He watched through his blurred vision as the man shrank his trunk and put it in his pocket. A wizard? On Privet Drive?

"Who?" was all he managed to get out before blackness swallowed him.

* * *

Sirius Black cursed he hadn't thought he would actually catch Harry running away in such bad condition. After turning his Head of the House of Black ring twice he assumed a glamour. He had to get Harry to safety. He had quickly learned Goblins could see through animagus and Glamour and didn't give two shits in hell that he was an escaped convict. They had let him claim everything. He'd quickly seized his cousin Bellatrix's vaults and any she had access too. He could do that as Head and she wasn't getting out of Azakaban until he put his plans in motion. He'd learned a lot from his time in Azkaban and was no longer blind. He was going to make sure his Pup didn't remain blind. He wasn't going to leave his pup to Albus any longer.

He Apperated to Gringotts. He quickly explained how he had found the boy and asked them to give him a full check over for everything. It was expensive to ask Goblins for this but he didn't care he knew they'd tell him the truth. He then contacted the solicitor he had gotten working on his case. He was going to need help and he knew just the people he needed to contact. Of course two of these people required swallowing his damn pride but he'd do anything for his little pup.

He watched as the Goblins worked he had a bad feeling.

* * *

Sirius was pacing when the four people entered the room. He kept pacing faster and faster. Finally , he stopped and handed them each a long list.

"Please read this very carefully. Then I will explain."

They did as he asked though two looked slightly uncomfortable about doing so.

* * *

Severus Snape paled as he read.

"This is for Potter?" He spoke, the man nodded. "And the Goblins did this, the scan I mean."

"Yes, we did." the only Goblin in the room said. "I am Rognark."

"Dammit." Severus growled, making everyone look at him. "I'm going to kill that old coot! He knew! He had to know! WHERE'S POTTER?!"

To say the other four in the room were in shock was an understatement.

"He's fine." the man spoke. "He's resting and if you don't lower your voice you're going to wake him." Severus' whole body was shaking. "I'm serious you need..."

* * *

"You bellowed, Professor?" Harry came out of a door rubbing his eyes. "Hello, Professor Snape. Hello, Professor . Can any of you tell me where I am? I ran away from home and only got as far as the park before I collapsed. I don't recall much after that."

Severus grabbed Harry and sat him in his seat and was casting spells left and right. Harry continued to rub his eyes.

"WHEN THE HELL WAS THE LAST TIME YOU ATE, POTTER?"

"Can you please quit yelling, Professor?" Harry asked, he blinked a few times and looked around. "Oh its Gringotts. Hello, Sir." he said to the Goblin. "I'm sorry to ask but can you tell me why I feel like I'm floating on clouds right now?"

Minerva and Lucius both chuckled at that. Lucius decided to speak.

"Well, it would seem that someone bond your magic, Mr. Potter." He blinked at Lucius not really seeing him. Even though he wasn't wearing his glasses he could see fine now. At this point his brain just didn't seem to want to focus on much. He'd watched Snape burst of the room. The shabby man had gone after him calling his first name. "This sheet of parchment here is a list of all your injuries since you were born."

Harry jolted as Snape and shabby man came back in. That snapped him out of his daze.

"I'm a clumsy person." He said instantly, "just ask Snape."

"I liked you better dazed." Severus drawled, putting a bag in his lap. "Eat!"

"He'll tell you that I'm not coordinated unless I'm on a broom." Harry's eyes shone. Food! Snape had given him of all people food and even better than that it was a bag from McDonald's. He opened the bag to see several burgers and two containers of fries. Snape then handed him a large Frappe. "Thank you!"

He began eating.

"Indeed." Lucius sneered. "Do you know the meaning of the word abuse? "

Harry held a finger up he was chewing he finally swallowed.

"Abuse: is the improper usage or treatment of an entity, often to unfairly or improperly gain benefit. Abuse can come in many forms, such as: physical or verbal maltreatment, injury, assault, violation, rape, unjust practices; crimes, or other types of aggression." he blinked "Wow, when did I learn that? I remember reading about it in a dictionary once but i didn't think I actually retained it. Huh... I'm not abused!"

Minerva put her hand to Harry's head. Reciting something like that was more Grangers thing not Harry's . He was an average student. Or had been when his magic was bound.

"No fever." she mumbled.

"Potter, word for word what was the speech i gave you on the first day of Potions."

" "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making, As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach. Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel comfortable enough to not pay attention... Mr. Potter, our—new—celebrity." " Harry quoted "Then it went like, "Potter! What would I What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood? And I said: I don't know, sir. " then you said: " Tut, tut-fame clearly isn't everything. Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Then I said: "I don't know, sir." Then you said: " Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter? What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" then I said: "I don't know, I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?" "

At this the two men in the room he didn't know broke out laughing. Minerva chocked on nothing and Lucius sneered.

"Wow." Harry blinked, " How did i remember that ?"

"You couldn't do that before?" Severus asked, he knew he'd be getting an earful once the laughing stopped. He thought he knew who the man was. He wouldn't be surprised if the others had figured it out by now either. " No of course you couldn't . You wouldn't get such average grades if you could. It must have been an ability of yours all along but was hidden when your magic was bound. "

"That would be the most reasonable and logical explanation. " Harry agreed. "UGH! I sound like Hermione." he shook his head to clear it. "I'm sorry but can someone please tell me what's going? Whose that man with the brown hair? Whose the other man there? Will someone please explain at some point?"

"You really are starting to sound like Granger." Minerva chuckled, "Please eat, Harry. We'll explain everything . All you need to know is that you can trust both of these men because they love you very much."

* * *

After everyone had calmed down Sirius revealed himself.

"First of ..." he walked to Severus. "I am very sorry for every thing I did to when we were in school , Sni... Snape." they all noticed the correction. "I was young , stupid, foolish and rebelling against my family. I thought as many people think that all Slytherin's are evil but I have now seen the error of my ways. " He could see an amused smile on his best friend Remus Lupin's face. " I know you can probably never forgive me for anything I've done and I accept that but I wanted to ask your help in protecting Harry. "

He held out his hand.

Severus studied Black. He sighed and shook the man's hand.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, "Does this mean I'm allowed to be friends with the Slytherin's now?"

They all looked at him.

"What?" he asked, "I wasn't allowed to before. Dumbledore told me all Slytherin's are the root of evil. He said that only evil comes out of that house and it's always been like that. He said I wasn't allowed to be friends with them no matter what. That I had to be friends with Hermione and Ron."

"You may be friends with whom ever you like." Remus frowned at the boy, "You do not need permission from anyone. "

"I would like to be friends with Draco." He was looking at Lucius who looked pleased at this news. "and Blaise, and Theo too. I don't know many of the others. But I know the three of us have a lot in common. Does this mean I can change my electives?" he was looking at Minerva.

"Of course." she said sternly, " Ancient Runes instead of Divination then?"

"Yes. " Harry nodded, "But I would also like Arithamancy. It sounds rather interesting. I was told I couldn't take them."

"Black , you'd better explain what's going on before I loose my temper again." Severus growled, "Potter, eat!"

Harry blinked and began eating again. Surprisingly his food was still hot.

* * *

Sirius explained how he'd had his doubts about Albus from the time they were all kids. He explained how he learned of his mistake only after going to Azakaban and being surrounded by Death Eaters who spouted nothing but teaching the Muggleborns traditions and uniting the Magical world. He spoke about his animagus form and he survived and escaped and had only one goal in mind which was getting to Harry. He then told them about what really happened after going after Pettigrew.

The whole thing took roughly four hours.

"So you all know what we've been working towards this whole time." Lucius said, everyone nodded. "What do you plan to do , Black?"

"I've already claimed my Title ." Sirius sighed, "Right now I need Harry to ask the Goblins to look at his vaults..."

"Plural? " Harry wondered, "As in more than one? I was only ever told about the vault I'm currently using."

Severus took a few calming breaths. Remus, as he had found out shaggy man's names was, was trying to calm Sirius and Minerva and Lucius just looked livid.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry nodded as Lucius and Sirius explained his bank statements to him.

"So what you're saying is that if I claim my Lordship that I would be an adult and no one would be able to live on my own and not be controlled by anyone other than myself?"

They hadn't told him that at all. Sirius and Lucius looked at each other. How had he...?

"Severus!" Lucius snapped, "Stop using legitimancy to tell the boy things we were going to teach him later."

Sirius turned to see Severus standing with his ankles and arms crossed leaning against the Goblin's desk. He was staring right into Harry's eyes.

"I would like to do that." Harry blinked and looked at Sirius and Lucius. "Do not worry. I heard everything you two said and I will still let you guide me. But as you can tell I do not like my relatives and they do not like me. If it is indeed your intent to make sure Albus can no longer control me then i would like to take an active roll in fighting back. What better way then claiming my titles and my seat on the Wizengamont? "

"Well, we can't argue that logic." Sirius frowned at Severus. "How do you know about any of this?" Severus showed him his right ring finger. " That's the Prince family crest. You're Lord Prince do you hold your seat?"

"No." Severus sighed, "I just claimed this yesterday to piss Albus off. I was planning on finding out who held the seat and why I never was told I was the Heir tomorrow before you summoned me. I'll do it all while I'm here."

A lone Solicitor looked back and forth between the soon to be four Lords.

"Excuse me. " they all looked at him. "I happen to be Solicitor for both the Prince and Potter families as well." he looked pale and weak. "My name is Ari Pensworth. I'm at your service, Lord Prince and Lord Potter."

"Good." Harry said, "I have a feeling you're going to be earning your pay but you should probably eat something before your blood sugar gets any lower and you faint. "

Everyone blinked at him.

"There was this girl in Primary School who used to look like that when her blood sugar got low. She had to take insulin because she was diabetic . You must be Muggleborn."

"Uh." Ari cleared his throat several times. "You are very observant , Lord Potter. Yes, I am Muggleborn and yes I am Diabetic." he pulled a bar of Chocolate out of his robes and took a few bites. "That is not a problem?"

"I'm a half blood raised by Muggles." Harry scoffed, "Why would I care?"

"I'm a half blood raised by a crazy abusive drunk Muggle man and a weak ass witch who refused to use her magic to defend herself." Severus sneered, "I also have no problem."

"Do you want to press charges?"

"They are both pushing up daisies."

The two pure blood wizards and pureblood witch blinked.

"It's a Muggle saying meaning they are both dead." Remus sighed explaining. "Are we going to check each other for Charms now?"

"Ragnock will be doing it." Sirius motioned to the goblin. "Start with Harry please."

"Oh, yes do." Harry replied, "I'm not feeling well again."

* * *

The Goblin was fuming inside.

"Lord Potter." He said, "How do you feel now?"

"Better." Harry beamed, "What did you do?"

"You had Compulsion Charms, Mind Clouding Charms, and Aversion Charms on you." he explained, "I removed them. "

"Who were the Aversion Charms against?" Severus asked.

"Those ones did not seem to be working properly probably because we released the bind on his magic. " Ragnock replied, "They were against anyone in Slytherin House, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy and anyone named Dursley. "

"Oh?" Harry asked, "May I see Draco now?"

"Not yet." Lucius drawled, wondering if he was going to have to break off his sons current contract because of certain raven haired Lord. He really wouldn't mind but Draco seemed to get along with her so well. "Let us continue. Ragnock, Severus next please."

Severus glared at his friend but allowed it.

"This ones been on a long time." Ragnock growled, "Aversion to anyone named Potter. Set when you were 11. "

"I'll kill him!" Severus roared the room began shaking. "He is so dead!"

"Can I help?" Harry pipped up he was getting bored. "I don't like him."

"maybe once you're trained more." Severus replied off handily making several of the others laugh. " now how to do it."

"Like a Marauder. " Sirius answered, "I've got it worked out. Minnie next."

Minerva stepped forward.

"A contempt charm..." Ragnock sneered, "Now I haven't seen that in over 100 years. "

"A what?" Sirius blinked. "I'm lost."

"Contempt Charms." Harry stated going into Encyclopedia mode." are charms used in the Middle Ages to make family feuds last through generations. You'll most likely find one on Malfoy as well. Pureblood families use it to make sure the feud lasts until the conditions are met to end it. It was actually said to be invented by Rowena Ravenclaw shortly before the break up of the Founders. It is strongly believed it was the reason between the rift of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. This Charm is made so you feel nothing but contempt for certain people or persons even objects. The only way to get rid of the spell is to break it. "

* * *

They stared at him.

"I read that somewhere." Harry frowned. "Odd I can't remember where ."

"He's scaring me." Minerva said to Severus who just cocked his eyebrow at the boy. "Who is mine for?"

"Also Slytherins." Ragnock grumbled . He was certainly interested in where the boy had heard that. Hopefully he'd remember. "Also one that was broken on it's own..."

"How did I do that?"

"There are several ways to break Contempt Charms." Harry replied, "The most common way to break one is to work up a true friendship with the people or persons in which you feel nothing but Contempt for. Another is to go to a Magical Creature who has experience with breaking spells. The final way...and most preferable back then was to kill the person who cast it."

"There's an idea I like." Severus replied, "You're saying it was placed against me?"

"Lord Potter is correct." Ragnock grunted, Oh, he was so hiring this Lord. He had Ancient knowledge and amazing untapped power. The things they could teach him. "You too have Compulsion Charms to favor anyone in Gryffindor. A love spell has also been placed. ..."

"Love spells." Harry replied, "were used before the making of Love Potions. Highly illegal and a one way trip to Azkaban if proven . " Ari began scribbling more notes. This was great. " Purebloods use these spells in arranged marriages to force the couple together even if they hate each other. Again, you'll probably find one on Lord Malfoy."

"I'm getting tired of the way you keep pointing out that Purebloods still use these." Lucius sighed, "I do have that one on me. Narcissa and I are not compatible. We both know that. She has one on her as well . I can also think of about 20 other Pure Blood couples that have them. "

"Again, Lord Potter is correct. " Ragnock replied, He had to train this child if it was the last thing he did. " This one is to make you love Albus Dumbledore. "

"HE'LL DIE!" she hissed. Sounding like her animagus. "I'M WITH SEVERUS NOW!"

"Wait until I'm done." Ragnock grunted. "Compulsion Charms to always agree with him. Set in October 1981. That's all."

"HE'S DEAD!" she was pissed now. She suddenly gasped, "Hagrid! The other teachers! "

"Madame Pomfry ." Harry added." She never gave me a full scan even when I had my bones vanished. "

"Wait, " Sirius said to Minerva it looked as he was going to continue but then looked at his Godson. "What?"

"I'm next." Remus said, "I want to know if I have compulsion Charms not to seek Harry out on my own."

"You do." Ragnock confirmed. "Also to agree with him set at 11. Nothing else."

* * *

Harry was now enjoying himself. It was fun to see the old goat dig his grave. He'd also got to see that Remus was a werewolf because his eyes had changed color. Ragnock was now working his way through Sirius who was cursing his family with every breath. Harry kept getting to tell them about Purebloods and the spells he had some how had knowledge of.

"Look at it this way, Padfoot." Remus said having finally calmed down. "You weren't put under a Love Charm."

"I was days away from it." Sirius growled, "I was supposed to marry a second cousin on my mothers side. Agneta Crabbe. We were both against it and I heard my Mother telling my Father it was time for the Charms. I was outta there as fast I could go."

Lucius was trying to hide a laugh.

"She married into a lesser branch of the Malfoy family. " he informed Sirius. "They are now living Romania from what I last heard. "

"That's you done, Lord Black." Ragnock hated "cleaning" pure bloods. They always had so many spells on them. " The spells placed by Albus Dumbledore : Compulsion Charm to agree to what he said. Broken shortly after it was placed. Compulsion to not seek out your godson. Never took. Aversion Charm to anyone with the name Snape cast at 11. "

"No fair!" Remus huffed, "his compulsions never worked!"

"I figured him out." Sirius teased. "Aversion charm took though."

Severus snorted.

"Lord Malfoy." Ragnock said, ignoring the banter. "You're last then. "

"I'll probably be the worst." he warned, "I was born and raised a Pure Blood and unlike Black have never stepped away."

Ragnock snorted to himself. He knew this one would be the worst. Purebloods cast spells on their children like they breathed air. He set to work.

* * *

"Can I see Draco now?" Harry asked, setting a quill down. He'd just been getting his accounts under control. Severus was doing the same beside him. He looked up as the door opened and beamed he ran over to Draco ignoring his mother. "I'm so sorry, I ignored you and hated you and didn't take your hand when you offered. It was all Albus Dumbledore's fault but we don't have to worry about that anymore! Lets be friends!"

"Okay." Draco held out his hand and Harry happily shook it. "You seem rather hyper today. Are you alright, Potter?"

"Not Potter." Harry shook his head. "Harry. Say it! Say it!"

"Harry." Draco said blinking as Harry cheered. He watched a man drag Harry off and stick him to a chair. "Father?"

"Hello, cousin." Sirius said to Narcissa. "Sorry to call you here but Harry's been begging to see Draco since he woke up from having his magic unbound as you can see he's going through the Hyper faze at the moment. He'll calm down soon. "

"Sirius." Narcissa nodded her head. "You are a wanted fugitive."

"Tell me are you interested in still fulfilling your master's dream?"

"I am."

"Then from here on out we are on the same side." Sirius said, "Everyone in this room is. We're going to get Dumbledore out of the way first. Then Harry has agreed to take your Master's place. He'll need edict lessons . "

"I see." her eyes strayed to the hyperactive boy. "and we can not just Charm him to behave."

"No Charms." Harry said, "We're removing all of them. " He pointed to Lucius who was still having them removed. " He has a lot. Pure bloods shouldn't do that. Did you know adding spell after spell like that layering it on can actually consume and eat up a witches or wizards own magic? It can also cause side effects. Un controllable magical outbursts when extremely emotional being the main one. It can also cause one to appear crazy or out of their minds... "

"Can that be reversed ? " Narcissa cut in thinking of her sister. "The crazy part?"

"Of course. With the removal of the spells." Harry blinked at her he was settling down. "Though certain factors must be taken into account, Lady Malfoy. There could be side effects of the spells that still linger like brain damage. Also the Black's have a knack for going crazy. Though that just be because of the spells. " that seemed to interest him. "Padfoot, can I read about the Blacks?"

"I'll take you to the House Library later." Sirius waved off his question the three Gryffindors were whispering. " Be a good boy and I'll buy some chocolate."

"Well anyway, you don't look crazy to me."

"My sister Bellatrix." Narcissa said, " she's in Azkaban."

"That's one of those factors I was talking about." Harry said, "Did she go crazy before she was in Azkaban?"

"Yes." the whole room said.

"I see." Harry nodded, "I would have to research this of course but considering she was already on a downward slope being around Dementors would not help. Does she have an Animagus form?"

"Yes, she's a panther."

"Again one of those factors." Harry nodded again. "If she's smart she'd stay in that form a lot while there. You see Dementors don't effect animals as much as they effect us humans. She'd be safer in her Panther form." He seemed to think. "We'll have to work quickly. Did she get a trail?"

"No she was tossed in to Azkaban without one."

"Then she's on my list of people to get out of Azakaban after we get Padfoot cleared. The only problem is I require the Weasley rat in order to do that."

"Why the rat?" Draco finally spoke, " Other than to piss Weasley off?"

"He's Peter Pettigrew."

Narcissa agreed to join the cause. Draco , still in shock , agreed to do what he could. First stop for both off them was "Cleaning"


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was still trying to remember where he'd either read or heard about all those spells but couldn't get a clear answer out of his head. It had been a week now and he thought he understood what was going on.

Remus, Minerva and Severus were working on checking what they called "The Order" for spells before gathering any incriminating memories they could and trying to recruit them to their new cause. Lucius was doing the same at the Ministry. Narcissa was contacting the wives of Death Eaters and spreading the news of the rebuilding of their side. Sirius had started Pureblood lessons.

Harry had a whole new wardrobe and everything fit. He'd had to get a new wand because his old one was working right. Sirius burnt it when he heard Albus had wanted him to have it. Olivander had literally bawled. Then Sirius had recruited him, sort of, by promising him that they'd be calling on him for wands after awhile. That they would need a lot of them. All in all it had been a rather productive week.

Harry suddenly sat bolt up. He remembered. He rushed around Grimmauld Place trying to find Sirius. He burst into the man's room and was instantly curious as to what him and Remus were doing.

"Are you two having sex?" he asked both men cursed and covered themselves. Sirius rolled off of Remus and both stared at him. "Are you two having sex?"

"Harry." Sirius chuckled nervously. "Would you please go downstairs and ask Dobby to make some tea? We'll be down in a moment."

"Okay." Harry shut the door only to see a very green looking Severus one hand on the wall behind him almost bent double with his hand over his mouth. Lucius was sneering and patting the man's back. Narcissa looked unfazed. "Tea?"

Severus shook his head and tried taking shallow breaths. The idea of two men having sex didn't bother him at all after all he was bi. It was seeing Black and Lupin doing it that was churning his stomach. He followed the others downstairs. Minerva was waiting with Draco and members of the Black Family.

"Severus, what's wrong?" Minerva wondered, "Are you all right?"

"Was that sex?" Harry repeated again. "Will you answer me?"

"Yes!" Severus barked, "What you just saw was two men having sex not shut up and fetch me a stomach soother!"

Harry flicked his wand and Severus caught a vile and downed it he sat down with a moan. He glared at Harry clearly saying he didn't want to hear anymore about it.

"But I have questions."

"You always have questions." Severus moaned, "You're worse than Granger."

"AM NOT!"

* * *

Sirius came into the room and cocked an eyebrow. Harry and Severus were in a bellowing match. There must have been silencing Charms on the door. It surprised Sirius because Harry had seemed to latch on to Severus after they had heard his background of being a double spy but taking an Oath to protect Harry. The Aversion Charm had made him hate Harry but he'd always protected him. Or he had the last two years. Now they were fighting. He looked to see Remus thinking the same thing. Sirius cleared his throat.

"PADFOOT!" Harry yelled, " SEV IS BEING MEAN TO ME!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU INSUFFERABLE BRAT!"

Sirius silenced both of them they kept yelling at each other until they noticed. Then looked at him.

"Okay, what the hell is going on here?"

"Uncle Sev saw fit to inform Harry he was acting worse than Granger when it came to asking questions." Draco informed sipping his tea. "Harry didn't like that and acted childish. Uncle Sev pointed that out and a real argument began. Explanation over. "

"I'm going to release the spell now." Sirius sighed, "We have work to do so no questions right now about what you saw. Snape, just because you were freaked out does not mean that you can turn it into anger and start yelling at my Godson. That is very childish indeed." He released the spell and the both sat down in a huff. "Welcome members of the Houses of Black, Potter, Malfoy Prince, and McGonagall. "

The room answered back.

"I'm sorry." A girl with bubblegum pink hair said, "Did you say there was someone from the House of Prince here?"

"That would be me." Severus sighed, "I am Head of House." he was having a terrible day. "Get on with it, Black!"

Black outlined what he wanted to do with the House of Black.

* * *

"What's to stop us from going to the Ministry with this information?!" A man from an off branch of the Black family asked, " I'm sure they'd be glad to put you back in Azkaban. I'll tell them right where you are."

"You can't." Harry sang. "I had Sev put a Gag Ward on the House. You can't talk about anything that's said here with anyone out side of this room and if you have ill intent and aren't going to join us you will forget. "

"Exactly. " Sirius sneered, "Not to mention I could ruin you. You have a child. You can't afford to get her ready for Hogwarts." his eyes slid to a 5 year old girl. "and from what I hear you can't afford it."

"She's not going." Harry said, "He doesn't want any of you to know but she's a Squib. "

The girl sighed in relief and nodded. The man looked enraged.

"Well, it was bound to happen at some point. " Cygnus Black said, he looked at his two daughters. Narcissa and Andromeda and wished his eldest daughter was here. "The first Squib in the Black Family. "

"I'm sorry." the girl looked about to cry. Harry stood up and walked over to her. He shoved her sleeve up and sure enough bruises. Harry hugged her. "I'm sorry."

"Padfoot!" Harry cried not letting go of her. "He hurts her."

Sirius looked murderous and everyone could tell.

"What is your name, child?" Narcissa asked and Lucius could just see the wheels turning in her head. She had always wanted a daughter. "Come on what's your name?"

"I Elladora."

"Lucius!" Narcissa ordered taking the girl in her arms. "Adopt this child at once. Sirius remove this scum from the family."

"Yes, dear." Lucius nodded, and began writing a letter to a contact in Wizard Child Services.

"Gladly. " Sirius growled, "Let this be the first lesson of the New House of Black! If you abuse your children they will be removed from you and you will be disowned and blasted off the family tree!"

He disowned the man right then and the man vanished from the House with a pop.


	4. Chapter 4

_'Dear Minister of Magic,_

 _My name is Lord Harry James Potter/ Gryffindor/ Slytherin/ Ravenclaw/ Hufflepuff/ Guant/ Merlin/ Prevell Heir Black. I am writing to you today to inform you that it has come to my attention that many of the prisoners currently serving life terms in Azkaban from the First War are doing so with out a trail much like my Godfather Lord Sirius Orion Black Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black._

 _It is my wish for you to start calling them from Azkaban and giving them their trials . You will use Veritaserum in order to make the Trials fast and accurate. You will of course tell the prisoners you are going to do this._

 _In order to make the Ministry look good you will save face by saying that you found this information on your own and wish to correct the mistake. Say that you will start with Lord Sirius Orion Black. If he turns himself in you will resend the 'Kiss on Sight' Order and tell the Aurors they are not to hurt him. Then you will go to Belltrix Lestrange._

 _If you do not do what I have said in this letter I will go to the press with this information._

 _You have 3 days._

 _Sincerely ,_

 _Lord Harry James Potter Head of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter /Gryffindor/Slytherin/Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff/Gaunt/ Merlin/Prevell and Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black'_

* * *

"So you're saying Lily read you books about Purebloods and that's how you knew all of that information?" Severus chuckled, "Yes, I can see that. Oh, a letter arrived for you today from Gringotts. "

Harry finished his letter to the Minister of Magic and sealed it with his Head of House ring. He then opened the letter from the Goblins. He read it through several times.

"They want to teach me." He said, "Ragnock was very impressed by my knowledge and power and would like me to come for lessons at Gringotts. If that is inconvenient for me they will send teachers here." Those of the House of Black who had stayed blinked at him along with Sirius, Remus, Severus and Minerva. "Wow, that's really rare isn't it? I read somewhere that the last wizard that the Goblins were known to train was Merlin himself isn't that so cool? May, I do that? I promise I'll keep up on my Pureblood edict and everything else too!"

"Like we said," Minerva stated, "Whatever you want."

Harry beamed and quickly penned a letter back . He sent of both letters quickly.

"I'm going to find Draco and tell him!"

With that he ran off to find his new best friend. He found the boy in an old study. He glomped him and began talking without letting go of him. He liked this room. He liked it very much and his room was just across the hall maybe he could make this his study. He would like that. Draco for his part listened and spoke when he had something to say. To him being best friends with Harry Potter was still a shock . His other friends were in a mixture of shock and awe. Though his contract Astoria Greengrass had admitted that she was a little worried that Harry might actually like Draco and take him away from her. Draco had lead them back down into the main sitting room where the main group of adults ; Sirius, Severus, Remus, Narcissa, and Lucius , were. Minerva had gone to Hogwarts her job was to keep an eye on Albus and act as if the Charms hadnt been lifted. Draco chose now to voice his concern.

"Nope." Harry stated simply, "I just want to be your friend. Should I write to Miss. Greengrass and tell her you're not my type? Because you're not. Is she coming to Hogwarts this year?"

"Yes." Draco replied relieved. He was sitting down on the couch with his parents. His new little sister Ella in his lap. " She'll be a first year. If you would please write to her that'd be great. She was so upset when I informed her that we were friends. She automatically assumed you were gay."

"I am." Harry said sipping from his soda can. The whole room looked at him. "What? Is that bad?"

"No. No. Of course not." Sirius said instantly. " Unlike in the Muggle World most Witches and Wizards are Bisexual so Homosexual relationships are more than excepted. I mean you saw Moony and I together so you know I'm just fine with it. It just came as a bit of a shock that's all. "

"Okay." Harry replied, with a shrug. "I just ask because Hermione is always going on about how gross and disgusting it is. She does that because Neville is gay and is going out with this Hufflepuff guy. She makes her views well known and most of the Muggleborns agree with her. Dean stands up for Neville though even though he's a Muggleborn. He says one of sisters is a Homosexual and he's just fine with it. Hermione carries on and on about how it's a crime against God and God created Adam and Eve not Adam and Steve. "

"What's that even mean?" Lucius asked. Remus amd Sirius on the other hand was laughing and Severus looked faintly amused. Sirius understood because Remus' mom had been a religious Muggle and had taught the three of them about her faith. " When you're finished. "

* * *

So after the laughing was over the Malfoys got a crash course lesson in Religion and told about Jesus.

"I don't get it." Draco said, "If Jesus was Jewish then how come Christianity is the most popular religion and not Judaism?"

"I often wondered that myself." Harry replied, "But it doesn't matter to me because I'm agnostic. But she's so annoying. It makes me feel like I'm wrong to like other guys. She's always harping on me about everything though. "

"Did the hat ever consider putting you in another house, pup?" Remus asked, "Maybe we can get you resorted?"

"It said i would do well in Slytherin and was going to put me there but all of a sudden it yells Gryffindor. It didn't even mention Gryffindor. It just kept saying it should put me in Slytherin and i would do great in Slytherin. "

"Well, once I get custody of you then we'll put you in Slytherin." Sirius declared. His anger was raising again. This had happened before with him. He wasn't complaining mind you but still he felt that Harry was supposed to be in Slytherin. That he would be much safer in Slytherin.

Severus sat back and thought about that. It would make it much easier to protect Harry that way.

* * *

 **Okay, so I thought this was going to be one of my normal HP/SS stories but lately I've been wanting to write more HP/RL stories.  
**

 **That's Harry Potter/ Rabastan Lestrange. It's not done often and I like it.**

 **So, it's Random Poll Time!**

 **1\. HP/RL**

 **2\. HP/SS**

 **3\. HP/OC**

 **4\. Harry doesn't have a mate**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow I'm getting a lot of votes!**

 **I'm so happy! Thank you!**

 **As it stands now:**

 **HP/SS = 6**

 **HP/RL =5**

 **HP/OC = 2  
**

 **Harry has no mate = 0**

 **Okay, that's the vote so far.**

* * *

Harry was reading over tombs Ragrock had brought him. It was two days later. Two Goblins were in the House and freaking out the Death Eaters who had gathered around the new beacon. Sirius had opened the full House. That turned out to be a grand manor. Harry hardly ever saw anyone unless he wanted to or the sought him out. Today though he was in the main sitting room and the floo kept flaring. He ignored it and lay on his stomach humming while he read.

The people kept greeting him and Sirius or Remus would quickly rush them out of the room saying he was studying.

"Are we recruiting Goblins ?" A man asked as he came out of the fire. He had a woman and two girls behind him. "Where is this boy?"

"Hello, Harry." Daphne Greengrass said walking over to Harry she bowed her head to him. "Thank you for inviting us over."

"Thank you for not taking Draco away." her sister said joining her. Harry smiled at them. "I am Astoria."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. " Harry shook her hand. "Draco is studying in the library. It's just down the hall and on the left. I would join you but I am learning right now from the Goblins."

"Thank you." Astoria beamed.

She skipped off out of the room and went to find Draco. Daphne nodded her head and followed to find out what kind of books she could read. She noted her father did not look happy with Harry.

* * *

Harry entered the kitchen two hours later.

"Class is over." He stated, "I learned a whole lot today." he sat down next to Draco. "What did you do today?"

"My homework." Draco scoffed, "We can't all be sudden genius' now can we?"

Harry shrugged

"It's the third day." Harry said to Sirius. "Have you heard from Fudge about getting your trail, ?"

"Not yet." Sirius replied, sipping a butterbeer. "Maybe he doesn't think you'll go to the paper."

"Or maybe Dumbledore did something to him." Harry snipped, "Lucius, go check it out, please."

Lucius inclined his head and stood. He left just like that. Making several Death Eaters gap after him.

* * *

Lucius arrived back to hear yelling . He ran into the kitchen to see Severus laying on top of Harry protecting him, His son doing the same for a distraught Astoria and smoke coming from a room next to the counter near the back door he'd never seen before. Several people were moving at once wands out clearing the air. Some were helping the four up and healing wounds.

"May I inquire as to what just happened?"

"I was just giving Astoria a Potions lesson." Harry replied, "I looked away for two seconds and the room started to smoke. Then the cauldron melted and exploded."

Draco was trying to calm Astoria Daphne trying to help.

"I see. "Lucius drawled, "You were right, Harry. We were foiled . Dumbledore put an Imperious on him. I removed it and he's sending an owl with an apology to you and an owl with the trail date to everyone on the Wizengamont and Sirius. "

Harry frowned and began pacing as he thought. He suddenly snapped his fingers.

"In order to stop this from happening again we'll give him a ring or necklace with runes on it that will protect him from the Imperious Curse. " He nodded to himself. "I wont have anyone standing in my way."

"I'm on it." Greengrass sr. said. "I'm a Rune Master. " he looked at the boy who still seemed deep in thought. "and you'll be getting my brother out of Azkaban?"

"Any Death Eater who went without a trail or didn't receive what I consider a fair trail shall be freed." Harry said.

"That was not an answer." Greengrass pointed out.

Harry looked at him.

"Nor was it an evasion or lie. " he replied, he gave a sneer worthy of Severus and turned to Sirius who was doubled over laughing. "I'll be in my study, Siri I need to think."

* * *

The study had actually been Orion Black's study but Harry had fallen in love with it and now used it as his own. He figured the man wouldn't care as he was dead . HE sat at the desk and opened a drawer. Inside was a Journal it had the Black coat of arms on it . Kreacher had given it to him for being a good and worthy heir. Sirius had said that it was an heirloom passed down and was last used by his grandfather Arcturus who had written several books on Arithmancy. He been told that it was a journal yes but Arcturus had used it to write out his books and installed a feature that would send the manuscript to a member of the House who would publish it. Harry had actually met her. She was Sirius' aunt on his father's side. Her name was Lucretia. She'd taken it over from her grandmother Hesper. Harry had liked her she was nice.

He had decided to use it for the same reason. That had made Kreacher happy though the elf had sworn to keep his secret. Harry didn't want anyone to know until it was published. It was about a half blood witch from a Pureblood family who was raised by Muggles and was trying to bridge the gap between the two sides of her life. Harry thought that it would help teach people to accept what he and his Death Eaters were doing.

He set the journal on the desk and closed the drawer. He opened it and picked up the self inking quill inside. With that he began writing. He found that this always relaxed him and helped clear his mind.


End file.
